Una noche diferente
by Nami Haki
Summary: Zoro y Nami han discutido, por lo que la navegante decide irse del barco en plena noche y acaba bebiendo en un bar. A causa del atractivo de la joven, la mayoría de los hombres no pueden evitar fijarse en ella. Sobretodo uno en especial. ¿Qué hará Nami al encontrarse en una situación para nada agradable? ¿Vendrá alguien a ayudarla? [One-shoot ZoNa]


**Una noche diferente**

Uno de los bares más frecuentados del archipiélago parecía ser el centro de atención de todas las pequeñas islas. Los hombres bebían sin parar y reían con fuerza por cualquier cosa, culpa del alcohol y de las copas de más que seguramente había tomado; los camareros se movían de un lugar a otro con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les permitían mientras que algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente; y en la cocina la comida parecía que se evapora más rápido que el humo de los fogones.

Sentada en la barra del bar, pero lejos de estar en medio de todo aquel escándalo, Nami llevaba horas mirando fijamente a su bebida. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha, mientras que con la yema del dedo anular de la otra mano repasaba lentamente el borde de la copa varias veces. Era bastante atractiva y joven. Tenía un cuerpo que cualquier modelo desearía, con exuberantes pechos cubiertos únicamente por un pequeño bikini, -el cual seguramente era de una o dos tallas menos- y una larga cabellera naranja, que le llegaba casi a los tejanos ajustados que se ceñían a su cintura.

Antes de darle otro trago a la copa que tenía delante, suspiró mirando hacia su alrededor. Los gritos de aquellos hombres maleducados, sucios y ruidosos; la estaban sacando de quicio. Se maldijo a si misma por haberse metido en aquél maldito bar cutre, pero se intentó animar pensando que era el único sitio abierto a las... ¿Tres de la mañana? _Si tan sólo pudiera volver al Sunny..._ _No Nami, no. Aguanta. Esa no es una opción._

No podía regresar con sus nakamas porque eso sería reconocer que no tenía razón y no iba a darle ese gusto al espadachín_. ¿Pero y si Zoro tampoco da su brazo a torcer? ¿Entonces qué haré? ¿Cómo regresaré al barco? ¡Aaaaaggg todo es por su culpa, maldito idiota!_ Movió un poco la cabeza, acomodándose en la silla y se frotó la sien intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, en ese estado no podía pensar con claridad.

Un hombre de los que estaba bebiendo en las mesas cercanas, animado por sus compañeros, decidió ir hacia donde se encontraba la joven. Se plantó a su lado apoyando una mano en la barra, mientras que con la otra mano agarraba bien su jarra de cerveza y miró sonriendo a la navegante.

-¡Eh, preciosa! -Por su voz estaba claramente borracho- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a tomarte algo? ¡Estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos!

Nami le miró de arriba a abajo, era un hombre joven y por su cuerpo, parecía fuerte. Era bastante apuesto, con una cabellera negra y gran musculatura. Su cara le sonaba y por lo poco que había escuchado, parecía el capitán de los otros piratas que estaban sentados en la mesa. _¿El capitán? Bah, no creo que tengan tanto dinero como para que valga la pena aguantarle._ Sin prestarle más atención, rechazó la oferta rápidamente y le dio un trago a su copa acabándola, haciéndole un gesto al camarero para que le trajera otra. El hombre, insatisfecho, decidió volver a intentarlo.

-¡Venga, si sé que te mueres de ganas!

-Oye, ya te he dicho que no quiero. -La navegante agarró la nueva copa y dio otro trago a la bebida- Vete antes de que me enfade porque me estás molestando y no tengo ganas de discutir con alguien como tú.

El moreno empezó a reírse con fuerza, incomodando aún más a Nami. _¿Pero este tío no se cansa o qué? _Dio un largo trago a su cerveza hasta que no quedó ni una gota y tiró la jarra al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento. Cuando Nami iba a llamarle la atención por su actitud, se vio atrapada por el hombre. Sus pequeños brazos estaban siendo agarrados bruscamente por las grandes y ásperas manos del muchacho.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces?! -Se intentó zafar del agarre sin resultado alguno- ¡Suéltame imbécil, ya te he dicho que no pienso ir contigo!

El hombre se acercó a su cuerpo mientras se relamía los labios y miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Nami. _¡Qué asco! ¡¿Y ahora por qué me mira así?! _-Mira bonita, esas no son formas para dirigirse a uno de los piratas más temibles del mar. ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?

De fondo pudo escuchar como los compañeros de ese pirata, empezaban a reírse y a insultarla también, llamando aún más si era posible la atención de los presentes.

-¡Vamos John, demuéstrale quién eres! -Le vitoreaban los demás hombres- ¡Dale una paliza y después nos la llevamos al barco!

-Exacto hermosa, soy John El Asesino. -Apretó más la mano haciendo que la pelinaranja hiciera una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué pasa, te hago daño? -Rió de manera repulsiva para Nami- Pídeme perdón entonces y te soltaré.

-¡Que se acuerde de tu nombre capitán!

Nami no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que sus deducciones eran correctas. _Así que después de todo sí que era el capitán. Que tripulación más despreciable._ _¡Concéntrate Nami! ¿Qué puedo hacer para soltarme?_ _Si tan sólo hubiera agarrado el Clima Tact antes de irme... _

-¡¿De qué coño te ríes estúpida?! -La zarandeó mientras su rostro se volvía más terrorífico

-De tu cara, imbécil. -Se burló sacando la lengua- ¡Ahora suéltame de una maldita vez que me haces daño!

Los demás hombres dejaron de reír cuando la chica habló, supuso que era por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. _Seguro que ninguna otra mujer le ha plantado cara a este idiota antes_. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

John, perdiendo la paciencia y totalmente cabreado, soltó a la navegante lanzándola contra la barra del bar. Nami cayó de golpe, dándose un golpe en la cabeza contra la silla y quedando estirada en el suelo. _¡Maldito hijo de puta, si tan sólo pudiera defenderme! Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, no puedo luchar contra ellos._ Pero su idea fue frustrada por el moreno, que se abalanzó sobre ella y se colocó encima de su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte de la navegante.

-Pues si no quieres venir conmigo, nos lo podemos pasar bien aquí también. ¿No te parece? -Pasó la mano por la cintura de Nami, que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, hasta llegar a tocar la tela que cubría uno de sus pechos.

_No, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. ¡¿Por qué he sido tan idiota de irme del barco?! _Miró a su alrededor mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a ser manoseado por ese asqueroso hombre, pero todas las pocas personas que antes bebían en el bar, se habían marchado. _¿No puede ayudarme nadie? _Instintivamente miró hacia la puerta, pero estaba completamente cerrada. _¿Por qué soy tan estúpida de creer que va a venir aquí? _Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaban a invadir sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risa de aquellos piratas.

-¡Oh, vamos, yo creía que te ibas a resistir más!

Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras en su cabeza sólo se repetía la imagen de una persona una y otra vez.

De repente escuchó un golpe seco, seguido por otros muchos más intensos. Abrió los ojos de repente, viendo como la mesa era derribada y los piratas de John salían disparados hasta atravesar la pared. El familiar sonido de una katana siendo desenvainada la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. _¿Zoro? No, no puede ser él... ¿Por qué estaría aquí?_

-Tienes cinco segundos para quitar tus sucias manos de ella y rogar por tu vida si no quieres que te corte a rodajas.

Los ojos color caramelo de Nami se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa inconfundible voz. Sin duda era él, era Zoro_. ¿Pero cómo sabía que estoy aquí? _Nami nunca estuvo tan contenta de ver a su nakama de pelo verde. Cuando Zoro terminó de eliminar a todos los que habían presenciado la escena, se detuvo delante de ambos y apuntó con la katana a John, que aprovechando la interrupción le había desabrochado los pantalones a la navegante, la cual seguía inmóvil en la misma posición.

-¿Crees que me das miedo? -John rió mientras dejaba la prenda de ropa y sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo, apuntando directamente al espadachín- Vamos, lárgate ahora y déjame acabar lo que he empezado. Si quieres, después te la dejo a ti para que te la folles también.

En menos de cinco segundos la katana atravesó el cuerpo de John y éste cayó al suelo rodeado de su propia sangre, mientras la pelinaranja presenciaba con horror la escena. La mirada de Zoro era letal, asesina. El espadachín envainó su arma y rápidamente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Nami.

-Oye, Nami. ¿Estás herida? -Se agachó quedando a su altura y revisó su cuerpo en busca de cualquier golpe, sin éxito. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la ropa rasgada y el pantalón bajado hasta sus muslos- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

La navegante se colocó la ropa y negó con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su nakama, evitando el contacto visual. Sin decir una palabra, el espadachín la ayudó a incorporarse. En el suelo justo alado de ellos, ensangrentado y muerto, yacía John. _Necesito salir de aquí ahora._ Nami caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió fuera, dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos y el silencio de la noche la calmara un poco. Zoro la siguió.

-Nami... ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Zoro la devolvió a la realidad. Quería decirle tantas cosas al espadachín, que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. _No he sabido reaccionar, ni si quiera he podido defenderme._ Se acordó de las manos de ese hombre en su piel y sintió asco. Miró su cuerpo, con algunas magulladuras y manchado de sangre. El pantalón se había roto a la altura de las rodillas y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el botón, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Por otra parte, el bikini estaba mal colocado y una de las tiras se había soltado. Inútilmente intentó colocarla.

El espadachín al ver su reacción decidió no preguntarle nada más. Se acercó hacia la navegante en silencio y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la cubría con su abrigo de color verde.

Nami, que al principio se sorprendió ante el gesto de su nakama, a los pocos segundos ya se había acostumbrado al calor y aroma que desprendía la prenda. _Nunca había notado su olor... Es una mezcla entre sake y acero pero aún así me gusta. Además me siento tan protegida y segura en sus brazos que podría quedarme toda la vida aquí...Espera. ¡¿Qué tonterías estás pensando Nami?! _La navegante se separó bruscamente, rompiendo el abrazo y sacándose el abrigo, que le fue devuelto al espadachín groseramente.

-¡¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa, mujer?! -Gritó Zoro agarrando al vuelo la prenda y sin entender el comportamiento de su nakama- ¡Sólo intentaba ser amable!

-¡Bueno, pero no hacía falta tanta amabilidad! -Respondió Nami señalando hacía el abrigo- ¿Es que no piensas en ti mismo?

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! -Zoro hizo una pausa y recorrió el cuerpo de la navegante con sus ojos- ¿Prefieres ir así vestida por la calle? Adelante entonces.

Nami volvió a observar su cuerpo, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos y llegando a la conclusión de que no podía caminar así hasta el barco. _No, definitivamente no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así, tengo una imagen que mantener. ¿En qué demonios pensabas Nami?_ _En Zoro. En su cuerpo y en sus fuertes múscu... ¡No, Nami, no. Control!_ La navegante se acercó refunfuñando al espadachín y volvió a agarrar la prenda.

-¿Ahora esperas que te lo vuelva a dar? -Zoro sonrió ladeando los labios y levantando el brazo que sujetaba el abrigo hacía arriba, fuera de su alcance.- ¿Y qué gano yo volviendo a ayudarte de nuevo?

-¡Oh, venga ya Zoro! -Gritó Nami dando inútiles saltitos para recuperarlo- ¿Es que acaso quieres que todo el mundo me vea en este aspecto tan lamentable?

-Que yo sepa ese es tu problema, no el mío. -Contestó Zoro empezando a caminar hacia el barco- Yo ya he cumplido con mi obligación.

Nami, inconforme con su respuesta no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se quedó en silencio observando cómo Zoro se marchaba hacia la dirección opuesta al Sunny y volvió a revisar su ropa manchada de sangre y hecha añicos. _No pienso regresar así. Se va a enterar._

-Oye Zoro, la playa está en la otra dirección.

El espadachín se dio la vuelta refunfuñando y empezando a caminar hacia donde su nakama le había indicado. Cuando se giró y vio a Nami, sus piernas se detuvieron. La navegante se había deshecho de su pantalón tejano juntamente con los zapatos y ahora se estaba desabrochando la parte de arriba del bikini.

-¡¿S-Se puede saber qué haces, mujer?!

-Te he dicho que no pienso ir por ahí como si fuera una criminal. -Nami se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que el bikini caía al suelo y se acomodó el pelo- Prefiero ir sin ropa a llevar algo manchado por la sangre de ese malnacido.

A los pocos segundos de terminar de hablar, un sonrojado Zoro colocó sobre ella el abrigo sin decir ni una palabra. _Sabía que iba a funcionar, después de todo es un hombre. _La navegante, contenta de haber cumplido su objetivo, se colocó la prenda ajustándola a su cuerpo y anudándola en la cintura como si fuera un vestido.

-Si me lo hubieras dado cuando te lo he pedido, nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto.

Zoro se acercó hacía la navegante quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y comenzó a hablar. -Te recuerdo que eres tú la que me lo ha devuelto. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

_Oh, mierda. Pensaba que ya se había olvidado de eso. ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que su cercanía me estaba y está poniendo nerviosa. _Nami dio un paso hacía detrás intentado evitar al espadachín, pero Zoro fue más rápido y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él.

-E-Estás demasiado cerca, Zoro. -Intentó decir con normalidad Nami, sin el resultado esperado

-Oh. -Zoro colocó la otra mano en su espalda mientras la apretaba contra su torso desnudo- ¿Es que acaso te incomoda que esté a tan poca distancia de ti?

_Vamos Nami, reacciona maldita sea. Sólo está jugando contigo, haz tú lo mismo también._ La navegante encaró a su nakama y le sonrió abriendo un poco su pronunciado escote.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, pero... Parece que a alguien le gusta verme con poca ropa. -Dijo provocándole y bajando el abrigo hasta dejar al descubierto su hombro derecho- ¿Me lo vas a negar, Zoro?

-No. -La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Nami- No te lo voy a negar por varias razones. La primera es que no aguanto que otros hombres te toquen o te miren de esa manera tan asquerosa. -La mano del espadachín se introdujo dentro de la prenda y recorrió toda su espalda hasta la cintura- La segunda, es que no soporto que intentes provocarme porque siempre lo acabas consiguiendo y odio que me ganen. -Esta vez sus labios se acercaron hacia el cuello de la navegante, dándole un pequeño mordisco y descendiendo hacia la clavícula- Y la tercera, es porque me pone demasiado el verte así, con mi ropa y sabiendo que debajo solo llevas unas bragas.

_Espera. Espera. ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho o me lo he imaginado? ¡Pero que estoy pensando, claro que lo ha dicho! ¡Nami reacciona! Di algo o bésalo. ¿Lo beso? No, Nami, no. Aunque te mueras de ganas todavía no._

-Así que no aguantas que otros hombres se fijen en mí. -Nami decidió seguirle el juego y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos rozándose contra él- Ni tampoco que te provoque porque siempre gano. -Colocó su pierna entre las de Zoro moviéndola levemente mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cabello- ¿Y qué pasaría si te pidiera que me quitaras las bragas después de devolverte lo que es tuyo?

-Que te quedarías completamente desnuda y entonces sí que no me querría controlar. -Contestó Zoro lamiéndole nuevamente la zona del cuello y ascendiendo hacía la oreja- ¿Sabes que si me provocas estoy en mi derecho de no contenerme, cierto?

_Oh Dios, es que es tan... Me está volviendo loca. Ya está Nami, deja de pensar por una vez en tu vida y lánzate._

-¿Y qué pasa si te digo que no quiero que te controles ni te contengas? -Respondió Nami desabrochando uno de los botones del abrigo y mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos

-Eso es fácil. -Sin dudarlo Zoro besó apasionadamente los labios de la navegante, atrapándolos y comiéndole la boca hasta que necesitaron respirar- La respuesta sería que la dirección que estaba tomando al principio, no era tan errónea después de todo.

_¿La dirección? _Nami miró hacia el lugar donde Zoro se había dirigido antes y vio un hotel al final del camino. _Y parecía tonto._ Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nami volvió a besar al espadachín cuando notó como Zoro la agarraba en brazos y volvía a caminar hacia allí.

-Por cierto, -El espadachín detuvo sus besos para hablar- todavía no me has dado las gracias por lo de antes.

La navegante sonrió de esa forma en que solo ella sabía. -Puedes recordármelo mañana cuando despertemos y entonces decidiré si te lo mereces o no.

Ambos rieron antes de volver a unir sus bocas de forma necesitada una y otra vez, tal y como seguirían haciendo toda la noche. Y quién sabe cuantas más.

_**FIN**_


End file.
